Tom and Lucy's Slow Evening
by VladXavier36Q
Summary: This is an erotic beginning of a sex scene that I am not sure if I should continue. This is a very romantic version of erotica


Sex Scene: 1

It was around about ten in the evening when Alex and Bethany left the restaurant. The night was cold making her shiver so he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shivering shoulders. As they walked along he rapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into his side so they were hip to hip, she turned her head to peck him on the cheek. They carried on walking along the lamp lit high street. Lucy's blonde locks and red satin dress waved behind them drifting on the cold breeze. When they finally reached Tom's black Ferrari in the parking lot he took the keys out of his shirt pocket. Unlocked the car door using the fob and walked Lucy around to the passenger side to open the door for her. He slowly released his grasp on her till she was eventually free and in the passenger seat. He then closed the door for her, before going around to get in the other side. As he sat in the driver seat he turned to look at her. She smiled and licked her lips. While doing this she began to run her supple hand down the gear stick. Tom's face squirmed as he saw what she was doing. Causing him to quickly put the key in the ignition before she could distract him again and started the car.

On the short journey home Lucy seemed to behave herself becoming the innocent one out of the two. Tom tried to make her laugh at every chance he got. He kept pulling funny faces when he could, to make her giggle or brush his hand along her leg when he moved the car into a different gear. When they eventually pulled up outside his house he turned the engine off and stared into her sapphire blue eyes for a minute. He then slowly leant forward, which she mirrored. His lips were pursed and so was hers she tilted her head to except his kiss. Though just before they met, he then quickly pulled away and got out of the car. A look of confusion split across her face as he left her in mid kiss. Though before she could dwell on it, he had opened her door and offered his hand to help her out of the car. She clasped hold of it instinctively and he used his muscular arms to pull her elegantly out of the car. Her dress rippled once again in the cold breeze which caused her to pull the jacket around herself once again, as her nipples became erect. She then wrapped her arm around his torso as he shut her door and started walking to the front door of the house. As he walked beside her, he ran his smooth hands along her curves and across her back till he could clench her firm, round buttocks. Making her let out a little squeal of delight at the sudden squeeze, causing her pearly white smile to shine once again. A smirk appeared on Tom's face as he goes over the pleasures that are install for her on this magical night. When he eventually got to the front door he unlocked it and swung it open revealing an ornate hallway.

As they got into the hallway, Lucy pushed the door shut and brushed his leather jacket off her shoulders. Tom then spun her around and pinned her up against the wall. One of his hands was around her back undoing her dress. While the other was above her head holding himself steady as he began kissing her neck. Her hands were busy undoing the plastic buttons on his white shirt. He quickly found the zip on the back of her dress and began to undo it till eventually the dress fell in a pile on the floor, at nearly exactly the same time, she had finished undoing the buttons on his shirt and was beginning to focus on his trousers. He slowly moved up her slender neck and across her silky smooth cheek till he found her succulent lips. She tilts her head to one side and he brushes his top lip across her bottom lip and then moved his bottom lip across her top lip. He then massages them with his wet tongue making them moist and sensitive. She then responds by making there tongues meet half way. As the kiss goes on for longer the more and more passionate it gets. Tongues meeting every time they kiss delving in for more and when they pull away for breath a thin strand of saliva goes from his lip to hers. Tom then removes his shirt while maintaining their kiss. Now they both have there hands free, they begin to trace each others bodies, starting at each others face and then going on there own adventure around each others bodies. His journey takes him down her body and begins to run his hands along her slender curves before grabbing hold of her silky smooth buttocks. While she journeys through his wavy hair before she starts running her long nails across his broad shoulder blades. As they delved into their expression of their love for each other they began to remove their shoes. As they were now kissing intensely and down to their underwear, Tom began to raise her up so that she could wrap her legs around his hips. When she had eventually mounted him she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her backside to support her.

Slowly he began to move towards the stairs and carry her up them. He then walked with her to his bedroom and sat her on his bed. He leans over her, making her lie down still maintaining their kissing until they have to break away from each other. Which leads him to start going down her body kissing every part of her body as he goes. As he does he moves her up the bed. He travels down her smooth neck, down her chest pausing to kiss the skin on her supple breasts which is not obscured by her bra before going down to her thong. He then wraps his teeth around the lace and begins to pull her thong down her legs and past her feet. When it was off, he laid a trail of kisses going back up her leg making her part her thighs. His shoulder blades rested under her knees while his tongue began to explore her lotus. He slowly moved his tongue a long the edge massaging it very lightly, before turning his tongue sideways and moving it up and down in a sawing motions. As his tongue moves she squeals with excitement and her nails claw into his shoulders. His eyes roll over in pain but he keeps focused on what he's doing. He changes the movement to a darting motion moving in and out varying the speed of his tongue to give her unexpected strengths of pleasure causing her to eventually scream "Oh, yes" followed by heavy breathing. She begins to writhe on the bed as the a miraculous feeling begins to build inside her. Tom quickly moves away from her to catch a glimpse of her face before going back down. He carried on with the sawing motion again for about five minutes before going around the edges again as to say he is about to stop. As he did so her breathing tripled and her heart beat doubled its speed. When he finished what he was doing, he travelled back up her body to take off her bra.

He unclipped the clasp in between her supple breasts releasing the two beautiful orbs from their braces. He then ran his nose gently along her breast bone so she could only just feel it. The feeling was slightly ticklish making her smile and release a muffled giggle. He then began to move his face over her right breast and began to run his tongue over her nipple. She shivered slightly as he moved his tongue over it, but it did not stop him it just made him more inclined to carry on. Her nipple became erect after a few seconds of tongue movement meaning he could wrap his moist lips around it. He moved his lips up and down a few times rubbing it gently. She shivered once again and began running her fingers through his hair pulling it slightly. Though he had the temptation to look up he did not. He then used one hand to fondle the other breast, moving it gently with his warm palm. While the other hand ran over her soft stomach and over her shaven pubic region making her raise her stomach slightly the closer he got. When he had finished teasing her, he began to play with her lotus rubbing the outer petals slowly, before inserting his two fingers inside. She jolted upwards as he inserted his fingers into her though she soon relaxed again, as he slowly began to move them back and forth. He felt her raise her chest slightly as he pushed a little deeper each time he moved his fingers in. She bit hold of her bottom lip as the pleasure intensified. He carried on a bit longer before letting his fingers explore the frontal wall. He used his thumb to add pressure on the outside moving it slightly to stimulate the clitoris, causing her to writhe a little once again her legs began to curl up as the sensation took hold of her whole body. Due to the added pressure he was able to feel the frontal wall a lot better as he searched for the ultimate pleasure zone. As he moved his fingers gently upwards she raised her hips up as he got closer. He eventually found what he was looking for. It was a ridged area about the size of a broad been. He gradually added pressure to the area, as he did so she began to breath much deeper and raise her hips off the bed, letting out small whines as he continued her legs began to shake vigorously. He then began to vary the pressure he was putting onto it so she experienced different amounts of pleasure at staggered intervals. She screamed while in a vortex of pleasure. Loosing control she dug her sharp nails into his back before dragging them up leaving an engraving in his silky smooth skin. He lowered the pressure even more than usual until she could only just feel him touching it. This led her to lower her hips till they touched the bed again which indicated that he could removed his fingers from inside her. Leading him back to massaging the petals with the tips of his soft fingers again. Making sure she got to the point of climax but he did not let her hit climax.

When he finally stopped massaging the petals, he rolled his head away from her breasts and led next to her. She then rolled over herself so she was led on top of him. She then began to cruel slowly down his body, as she moved down his body she ran her finger nails down his arms. The soft movement of her nails moving down his arm caused him to clench his hands. The closer her nails got to his palm the tighter he clenched his hands. Her hands eventually found his boxer shorts which she removed before paying attention to the long hard rod pointing up at her. She used the moist tip of her tongue to brush along it's head gently. She then ran her tongue down the firm shaft till she reached the bottom before coming back up to the top. His hand clenched hold of the bed sheets as she reached the bottom but did not let go. The feeling he felt was taking over his body. She slowly wrapped her supple lips around the firm shaft and began to move down it, as she did her tongue ran down the side. Tom was losing himself in a vortex of pleasure as she began to drag her teeth along the other side as she moved her mouth back up. As she repeated the movement the deeper his large rod entered her mouth as she pushed further each time. She you choked slightly on his large rod. He released his hands from the bed sheets and began to use them to run his fingers through her locks. As she carried on he began to groan as the feeling became unbearable to him. She then brought her hands into the mix, as she moved her mouth down his large rod she used one hand to hold onto it while the other fondled his balls. His body writhed and he dug his hands deeper into her hair. As she felt his hips raise she pulled away to stop him from ejaculating to soon. Making her realise that it was time to move on.


End file.
